Kiss of Love
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Emma experiences three things for the first time in her life, two of which she's only ever dared to dream of, never thinking she'd actually be granted them.


Title: "Kiss of Love"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: PG for romantic content  
Summary: Emma experiences three things for the first time in her life, two of which she's only ever dared to dream of, never thinking she'd actually be granted them.  
Warnings: Het, Alternate Universe  
Challenge: The 23-2-09 XMenFantasies list challenge from Peja to write a first times fic  
Disclaimer: Sean "Banshee" Cassidy, Emma "White Queen" Frost, all other characters mentioned within, and Generation X are © & TM Marvel comics, not the author, and are used without permission. Everything else is © & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

The first thing she became aware of was a steady rhythm. A hand was running ever so softly over her face, swiping across her hair and then down over her temple and around her cheek with fingers as soft as velvet before repeating the maneuver. Tingles ran through that touch, the softest she'd ever felt, to run through her body and coil around her heart, stomach, and loins. She'd never felt anything so soft, so loving, and she lingered a moment, her eyes shut tight, reluctant to chase her caretaker away.

Then she heard his Irish brogue, as thick as molasses but every bit as soft as the alluring touch, and what ice remained to protect her heart melted at the sensual sound of his worried voice. "Ah, Em, lass, ye've got tae come back tae us."

Her eyes fluttered open then, and she stared up at him, clearly puzzled. Sean had never shown such a depth of caring for her. He cared for Moira and their students and nearly every one who wore the X, save herself. His gentle touch and clear concern for her were things she had only dreamed about and always told herself would never happen. "S-Sean?" she whispered his name, telling herself that this must just be another one of those dreams.

"Ah, Em!" he cried, a smile breaking over his handsome face like the sun reappearing on a dark and cloudy day. "Ah, Em, when ye threw yeself in front o' 'er tae protect me . . . "

She had thrown herself between Selene and the man she'd secretly fallen for years ago when Selene had been ready to throw what would have been a killing blow to her co-headmaster, but she could hardly admit that now. If she told him the truth, he'd know how she truly felt, and there was nothing that could come of her feelings for him for it was Moira who owned his heart. "I hardly -- "

"Ye did tae," Sean interrupted her with a knowing grin and a twinkle in his emerald eyes. If the green of Ireland was just half as beautiful as his eyes, Emma thought foggily, it was a wonder people were not flocking to his mother country, leaving America by the ship loads in search of such magically enchanting beauty. Then his eyes shimmered, and Emma was shocked to realize he was close to tears.

She knew immediately that his tears could not be caused by her. Even if he did care for her, wonder of wonders, it was only as a team mate or, at best, a friend. Fear stilled her rapidly beating heart. "The children?" The question left her clogged throat as little more than a breath.

"They're fine, Em," he said and touched her again. Delicious shivers raked through her as he again caressed her face. His smile never faltered, yet his eyes also did not lose their shimmer of tears she knew he was just barely holding at bay. "Ye should've seen 'em, Em," he spoke proudly. "When they saw ye gi down, they went a kind o' berserk that would've even made Wolverine proud. Those who didn't gather 'round ye to protect ye charged Selene an' her wee group with more strength and fury than even I knew they possessed. The battle was over swiftly. They did nae kill 'er, but they certainly sent her packin' wit' her tail tucked between her legs."

His natural mischievousness was now overtaking the unshed tears she'd witnessed in his eyes. "But as proud as I am o' 'em, Em, I have tae say that me heart's far prouder an' gladder tae knae how ye truly feel 'bout me at last."

"Sean, I -- "

He wasn't giving her an opportunity to deny her feelings for him, she realized frightfully as he surged on as though she'd not spoken the first syllable. "That week I spent a month ago wit' Moira? It was tae break up wit' her, Em. I had tae di it. Rather ye loved me or nae, I could nae continue leadin' 'er on, but I had tae di it gently, carefully, so as not tae hurt her further. Ye knae how fragile she is; I could nae have bared to have been th' cause o' th' virus worsenin' in 'er. But I could nae stay wit' 'er. It would nae have been right when me heart belonged tae another an' had fer a long while."

He leaned close to her, and she never knew that their students were all looking toward them, eager hope shining in their eyes. She saw only him as he drew himself over her until his mouth was but a breath away from hers. His fingers threaded in her hair, then cupped her head and tilted her face slightly upwards. His eyes shone directly into hers, and Emma's heart beat wildly within her throat.

This couldn't be happening! It couldn't be real! She had to be dreaming! But yet, as Sean gently touched his lips to hers, she knew it was real for no dream had ever felt this good. She melted completely at his touch, her last thoughts of finding a way to protect her heart slipping away. Her lips complied to his, and as she began to return his kiss, he snaked an arm around her and pulled her closer to his chest.

Her hands dared to touch his shoulders without pushing him away. Her body molded perfectly to his, and he slowly deepened the kiss. She'd been kissed before, Emma thought fleetingly, but never like this. Not once in her life had she been kissed by a man who loved her and, she finally knew, only wanted to be loved by her in return. Kisses, and that which inevitably followed, had always only been a means to an end that she desired, but this . . . This was her first true kiss, a kiss straight out of the fairy tales she'd read as a child and of her most secret dreams as an adult. It was a kiss of heat and of passion but, most of all, it was a kiss of love.

Sean's heat penetrated her, and she let it in. His gently loving passion swept through her body and into her heart and finally into her very soul, crumpling all her defenses and scattering the fears she'd held to for so many years into the furthest winds until they ceased to exist for her. His tongue ever so gradually probed its way pass her lips to sweep into her mouth and duel with hers, but it was a duel that she let him win without even trying. He drank slowly of her nectar, that he'd feared would always be forbidden him and was now thrilled through to his very soul to be granted access to at long last, as he made love to her with his lips and tongue against hers. He thrust ever deeper, aching to taste her every inch and to thoroughly, truly know the woman he'd fallen in love with years ago.

Her soul felt as though his love had given her wings, and she was flying far beyond their physical bodies on the ground, pass the bright sunshine, and far beyond. Her heart sang: He truly loved her! Sean Cassidy, the only man who she had ever loved, loved her in return! She wanted nothing more in that moment than to stay there forever and continue to kiss him as he did her, but ever so gradually, she became aware of a noise. She struggled to block it out, but alas, Sean pulled back and looked up from her, crimson staining his cheeks.

Emma blinked at the world around her that seemed brighter than ever before. Then she realized what the sound was and, for the first time in her life, had the decency to blush. Their children were cheering them on, whistling, clapping, and yelling encouragements. She blushed and, for a moment, was tempted to hide her face in Sean's jacket, but then he threw back his head and laughed, a deep, rumbling laughter that chased away the cold of frightened embarrassment that had been creeping into her spirit.

Emma looked up at Sean in surprise, and his emerald orbs caught the questioning gaze in her blue eyes. "Ah, Em, din't ye see? We all luv ye!" He drew her close and hugged her tightly, and Emma finally released all her cares and worries. Whatever was yet to come, she knew they could handle it. They could handle anything together, and what was far more, the facts that made her heart sing and her spirit soar once more was that she finally had the two things she'd thought she'd only ever be able to dream of having: the love of not only the man she loved but their very own family.

**The End**


End file.
